Mata Langit
by Maenenim611
Summary: Berbagai pertemuan diantara mereka sering terjadi, namun mereka tak mengenal nama dari masing masing. Mungkin kah mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama? HinataXNarutoxSakura


Mata Langit by Maenenim611

 **Kalau baca jangan setengah setengah, harus baca semuanya, baru tahu yang sebenarnya.**

 ** _Selamat Membaca Semoga Terhibur_**

 _Sekarang ku berada diantara kerumunan orang orang yang berbahagia._ _Berdiri dengan sebuket bunga yang tersusun rapi yang ku dekap, tak terasa air mengalir menyusuri pipi. Apa ini air mata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan? Yang ku tahu, aku menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang mengkilap, bergoyang searah dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa. Mata lavendernya memandangi setiap bangunan yang ia temui dan tak lupa sesekali membaca kertas kecil yang berisi alamat. Ia sedang mencari apartemen yang tercantum di alamat tersebut, ingin sekali ia bertanya. Namun dia hanya orang asing di kota Konoha ini, jadi malu untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Nona, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya seorang pria yang tak tahan melihat wanita cantik yang kebingungan dengan sebuah koper kecil diseret nya.

Wanita lavender itu hanya tersenyum malu dan berkata "Ano, aku mencari alamat ini. Dimanah ya?" tanyanya dan menunjukkan secarik kertas tersebut.

"Itu aku tahu, biar ku tunjukkan untukmu. Mari." ajaknya dengan senyuman ramah.

 _'Senyumnya bagaikan matahari yang tersenyum padaku, terasa hangat. Aku tak tahu pipi ku, kenapa terasa panas dan sedikit getaran yang kurasakan. Aku tak tahu ini pertanda apa? Aku baru kali ini mengalaminya."_

"Kau orang baru disini ya?" tanya pria pirang itu. Selama perjalanan mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Iya, aku sudah lama sekali ke sini lagi."

"Oh, jadi kau orang asli Konoha?" ucapnya kaget. "Hehe, iya. Keluargaku pindah saat ku umur 15 tahun, jadi sekolah SMA ku di kota Tokyo"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya seseorang? Bukankah ada kata pepatah mengatakan bahwa 'Malu bertanya, tersesat di jalan'?"

"Benar, aku memang terlalu malu bertanya jadi tersesat di jalan"

"HaHaHa" tawa mereka bersamaan.

 _'Mata itu, aku sangat menyukainya. Mata seperti langit, terlihat kemilau cahayanya dan terlihat bagaikan ada beberapa bintang dimatanya. Membuat ku tenang dan berpikir tentang impian yang tinggi setinggi langit dan semangat untuk menggapai semua impian itu_.

Kaki jangkunya berhenti berjalan hingga membuat wanita itu kebingungan.

"Kita sudah sampai" paparnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa kita kan sedang mencari alamat" ucapnya malu.

"Hahaha, mungkin kita nya saja yang keasyikan mengobrol" ucapnya menghilangkan rasa malu yang dirasakan wanita lavender itu.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ku. Mungkin jika kau tak ada, aku pasti sampai malam mencari alamat ini" jelasnya.

"Tak apa. Jangan malu untuk sekedar bertanya, disini orang nya ramah ramah kok"

"Baik" balas wanita itu, mata lavender lembutnya memandang teduh mata biru langit dari pria itu.

Tangan coklat eksotis nya terangkat dan mengguncangkan sedikit bahu mungil wanita itu, bertujuan untuk membangunkan lamunannya. Terasah risih juga dipandangi wanita cantik.

"Hei, kenapa memandangi ku lekat?"

"Hahaha, tidak tidak ada apa apa" ucapnya gugup. Cahaya sore dari sang matahari yang berada di arah barat, membuatnya terlihat sangat jelas warna merah menjalari wajah cantiknya. Pria pirang itu menyadarinya.

"Oh ya, wajah mu terlihat tidak asing. Aku merasa pernah mel..."

"e-e-eh, tttidak usah diingat. A-ah sebaiknya aku segera masuk" ucapnya tergagap. Pria itu hanya mengernyit heran. "Sekali lagi terima kasih" ucapnya dan melangkah menuju apartemen yang akan di singgahi nya sambil melambaikan tangan.

 _'Dia tidak boleh tahu, kalau aku adalah salah satu aktris pendatang baru di Tokyo'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan mulus putih bak porselen, menyentuh gagang pintu yang transparan itu. Bau khas kopi dihirupnya, kopi bagaikan pengharum ruangan dari toko ini. Ia pun duduk disalah satu meja di dekat jendela yang transparan.

"Akhirnya aku tidak tersesat lagi, hehehe" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Untung ponsel nya tidak mati karena kehabisan batre, jadi bisa menggunakan aplikasi GPS. Dulu pada saat mencari alamat, eh ponselnya malah mati kehabisan batre, ia jadi mondar mandir mencari alamat seperti orang hilang. Sangat ceroboh.

"Mau pesan apa nona?" suara baritone itu terasa tak asing di telinga nya.

"Kau?"

"Kita bertemu lagi, hehehe" ucap pria pirang itu dan tersenyum senang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tak sadar ia tersenyum senang sangkin senangnya mata lavender nya menyipit tak terlihat.

"Kau tidak tersesat lagi kan?" candanya.

"Hahaha, kau bekerja disini ya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" semua orang pasti tahu jika berada di sebua coffee dengan memakai baju pelayan pasti dia bekerja disini.

"Kau akan tinggal disini selamanya kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya beberapa hari disini dan setelahnya aku kembali lagi ke Tokyo" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"hnmm, sayang sekali. Padahal jika aku senggang mungkin akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana keindahan kota Konoha setelah kau pergi"

"Hahaha, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku hargai itu"

"Kau di Tokyo bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Ah, ittttu..."

 _'Bagaimana ini'_

"Hei, hei. Pekerjaan mu bukan untuk merayu seorang wanita, cepat antarkan kopi ini pada pelanggan yang tertulis di alamat itu" tegur sang atasan dan memberikan beberapa gelas plastik yang tertutup serta tersersusun rapi.

"Apa..., aku lagi" gerutu nya tak terima.

"Cepat antarkan sebelum kopinya menjadi dingin"

"Baiklah Baiklah, dasar paman tua" ucapnya menjauhi mereka dan tak lupa mengejek sang atasan yang bukan lain pamannya. "Dasar anak kurang ajar" gerutunya kesal.

"Jadi nona mau pesan apa?"

"Aku akan menunggu temanku dulu, lalu baru memesannya"

"Baiklah"

Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul bersama, mungkin hampir tiga tahun atau lebih mereka tidak saling bertemu karena sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. persahabatan mereka bertiga sudah terjalin sejak masih taman kanak kanak dan kali ini mereka berkumpul kembali, waktu pun tak kan tersia siakan untuk melepas rindu.

"Hinata-chan, kau benar benar berbeda dari yang dulu" ucap wanita pirang berkuncir kuda pada sahabatnya yang berponi rata.

"Iya ya, dulu ia yang paling malu jika berada diantara orang orang asing. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjadi seorang aktris dan ditonton oleh banyak orang" seru wanita berambut pinky sebahu.

"Tapi menurutku, aku tidak berubah sama sekali. Sahabat sahabat ku juga sangat sangatlah hebat. Suara Sakura-chan sungguh enak didengar, jadi tak heran kalau kau di idolakan oleh banyak orang. Ino-chan juga sangat cantik, pandai bergaya, jadi tak heran banyak pria yang menyukainya."

"Kau memang tidak berubah Hinata karena kau masih..." ucap wanita pinky berhenti sejenak.

"Pandai memuji seseorang, hahaha" gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah gila ya, mencoba semua gaun pernikahan yang ada"

"Hahaha, Sakura-chan dari dulu tidak berubah. Selalu saja membuat seseorang kesal dengan tingkah nya yang jahil" papar Hinata, tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sahabatnya. beberapa gaun pengantin beda desain yang baru saja dicoba, ada di tangan mereka bedua.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Sakura yang baru kembali dari kamar ganti. Gaun putih berlengan panjang dengan beberapa mutiara putih untuk mempercantik gaunnya.

"Bagus, sangat bagus" jawab sahabat sahabatnya lelah.

"Bagaimana nona, apa mau memesan yang ini?" tanya pemilik toko dengan senyum lelah, dia sudah lelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada saat wanita pinky itu mencoba semua gaun.

"Ku rasa ini juga tidak cocok"

"Astaga, Sakuraaaaa" gerutu Ino tak tahan dipermainkan nya.

"Hahaha. Baiklah baiklah, aku pilih yang itu" tunjuk Sakura pada salah satu gaun yang masih ada di deretan gaun yang dipajang.

"Gaun Hitam yang sangat keren"

"Pilihan yang bagus nona, akan ku bungkus gaun itu untukmu"

Drtnnnn Drtnnnn

Getaran dari ponsel wanita lavender itu.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar" ucapnya setelah menaruh semua gaun dan membawa ponselnya pergi untuk menerima panggilan dari ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Iya, setelah semuanya selesai aku akan langsung kembali ke Tokyo" ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang ponsel.

"Hei kau" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Wanita lavender itu berbalik dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Ah sudah dulu ya, aku sedang sibuk" ucapnya lagi di seberang telepon.

Tut

"Kau?"

"Kita bertemu lagi"

perkataan mereka terucap kembali.

"Hahaha" tawa mereka bersama, merasa konyol.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pria pirang itu.

"Aku sedang menemani temanku membeli sesuatu. Kalau kau?"

"Dobe, ayo cepat kesini?" panggil pria raven didepan sebuah toko baju langganannya.

"Iya Teme, aku pergi dulu. bye bye" pamitnya dan pergi menemui temannya.

 _'Dobe?, masa sih namanya itu, kan artinya idiot dan Teme kan artinya_ brengsek'

"Mereka pasti sahabat yang sangat dekat, itu mungkin panggilan kesayangan dari mereka"

.

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan yang ini? menurut mu cocok tidak?" tanya pria raven itu dengan menunjukkan dua jas warna hitam dan abu abu.

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Dobe, jangan buang buang waktuku"

"Aku hanya ke toilet sebentar" jelas pria pirang itu dan pergi menjauhi toko baju itu.

.

.

.

Baru saja ia mau kembali ketempat sahabat sahabatnya, mereka sudah keluar dengan tas belanjaan yang berisi gaun.

"Hinata-chan, ini tas mu" ucap Ino yang membawakan tas milik Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura pada pria raven di depan sebuah toko.

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Oh, aku membeli gaun ditempat ini" jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun membeli jas nya di sini juga?" tanya Ino tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan dia sahabat ku, namanya Hinata Hyuga" seru Sakura memperkenalkan mereka.

"Salam kenal" ucapnya sopan dan disambut dengan senyuman tipis.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang berada di toilet sebentar lagi juga kesini. Bagaimana, apa kalian mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar sasuke pada para wanita itu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, kami masih ingin berbelanja. Hahaha"Jawab Ino dengan senangnya.

"Dasar wanita penghabis uang"

"Bye bye Sasuke-kun. Kami pergi dulu" pamit mereka dan meni pria raven tampan itu sedirian dengan kantung belanja berisi dua jas.

 _'Pria pemilik mata langit itu adalah sahabatnya Sasuke-kun yang ku tebak bahwa pria raven itu adalah calon suami Sakura-chan. Aku yakin ia pasti akan datang diacara pernikahannya dan pada saat itu, aku akan menanyakan namanya. Apakah ini takdir untukku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan dari penyanyi asal Konoha 'Sakura Haruno' yang terkenal, sebentar lagi diadakan di sebuah gereja dengan tampilan yang sederhana. Ia hanya mengundang orang orang terdekatnya dan juga teman temannya dari satu kelasnya waktu TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan teman dekat perkuliahan nya dulu. Jadi acara pernikahannya seperti acara reuni juga.

Baru saja kakinya memasuki gereja ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata..." seru salah satu temannya dimasa SMP yang sudah datang, tempat ini masih sepi, terlihat banyak bangku yang masih kosong.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu" sapanya ramah.

"Boleh ku minta fotomu?" tanya teman temannya. "Tentu saja" jawabnya

"Hallo, nona lavender kita bertemu lagi" ucap pria pirang itu tersenyum lembut.

 _'Dia benar benar datang'_

"Hallo juga" balasnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau juga temannya Sakura-chan ya?"

"Bukan sekedar teman, kami adalah sahabat"

"woh, jadi kau juga sahabatnya Ino?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Oh ya, kita sudah sering bertemu tapi ku belum tahu namamu"

"Namaku Naruto, kalau kau?"

"Hinata"

"Nama yang terdengar lembut seperti orang nya yang terlihat lemah lembut" godanya, tak kuasa warna merah pun terlihat di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Dobe, ayo ke ruang pengantin" ajak Sasuke, sahabatnya.

"Baiklah.."serunya pada sahabatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Nikmatilah acaranya" ucapnya ramah.

Tak lama Naruto pergi sahabat pirangnya memanggilnya.

"Hinata, ayo ke sini. Kita bantu Sakura berdandan"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau itu aneh Sakura, biasanya di acara pernikahan, gaun pengantinnya selalu berwarna putih karena menandakan kesucian." heran Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Hitam itu elegan, hitam itu keren" papar Sakura tentang warna hitam kesukaannya.

"Halah, kau nya saja yang tak tahu warna yang bagus itu apa"

"Kan aku yang akan menikah, kenapa kau yang protes" gerutu Sakura pada sahabatnya yang sangat cerewet.

"Aku tidak sama seperti kalian yang suka sekali warna ungu. Ungu itu warna kegelapan"

"Apa kau bilang? justru hitamlah warna kegelapan"

"Hahaha, kalian sudah dewasa tapi masih saja sering bertengkar. Sakura-chan warna ungu itu adalah warna kelembutan dan keanggunan"

"Oh, jadi Hinata-chan membelanya ya"

"Dengar itu baik baik pinky" ledek Ino.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya lagi"

"dengan siapa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Itu si pemilik mata langit, mungkin itu takdirku untuk selalu bertemu dengannya"

"Lalu kau tidak lupa lagi kan untuk menanyakan namanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya"

Pada saat pertemuan mereka di kafe, Hinata menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sahabat sahabatnya tentang awal pertemuan dengan pria bermata biru yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Pasti aku kenal orang itu, karena kau bilang bertemu dengannya disini berarti dia salah satu dari teman kita waktu dulu atau saat SMA ku"

"Iya benar, Hinata-chan tidak satu sekolah saat kita SMA" ucap Ino menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, apa sudah siap?" tanya seseorang yang baru memasuki kamar rias pengantin.

"Pak pendeta dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu" ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Ketika kaki itu berada di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar, bisa mereka lihat para tamu undangan yang sudah memenuhi bangku. Sang mempelai pria sudah diatas altar dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku gugup" papar Sakura ragu.

"Tenang saja, kami ada dibelakang mu" ucap Ino menenangkan. Hinata dan Ino berada di belakang Sakura memegangi gaunnya yang panjang kebelakang supaya tetap rapi tan cantik dipandang. Merekapun berjalan melewati para tamu yang memandang takjub Sakura.

 _'Dia sang pemilik mata langit berada diatas altar untuk menemani sahabatnya yang akan menikah dengan sahabatku, jika ini untuk mempersatukan kita. Aku sangat sangatlah bahagia'_

.

.

.

"Sasuke, perhatikan dasimu berantakan" tegur Naruto yang baru menyadarinya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya gugup.

"Biarkan ku saja yang memperbaiki" tangan tan eksotis yang terbalut jas hitam melekat ditubunya, merapikan dasi kupu kupu yang dipakai sahabatnya.

"Dia sangat cantik"

"Dia juga cantik"

"Mereka sangat cantik"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari dua sahabat itu karena merasa konyol dengan perkataan yang mereka ucapkan.

pikirannya sedikit berkhayal tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi mempelai wanita dan pria pirang itu sebagai mempelai prianya.

Mereka pun sampai didepan si mempelai prianya.

"Sakura-chan, mari" Tangan berotot itu mengulurkan tangannya pada calon istrinya, tentu saja wanita pinky itu tak menolak langsung ia gapai dan berpegangan tangan.

Deg

Bagai piring yang pecah berkeping keping seperti hati Hinata yang hancur tak berbentuk.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita harus meninggalkan Sakura"

Tubuhnya masih kaku dengan kenyataan yang telah dialaminya. Melihat sahabatnya tak bergeming, ia langsung menggandenya dan duduk di bangku depan tamu undangan. Pikirannya masih belum terima.

"Sasuke-kun, kita susul mereka kapan?" tanya Ino manja pada tunangannya yang duduk disamping kirinya sedangkan Hinata berada disamping kanannya. Wanita itupun dikejutkan kembali oleh dua pasangan disampingnya yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Tunggu saja"

"Ino, aku pergi dulu ke toilet"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang sedikit melihat keanehan pada sahabatnya. Mata lavender nya terlihat berkaca kaca. Hinata melenggang pergi, tak peduli dengan pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pergi sebentar" ucapnya menyusul Hinata, begitu jelas ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

Tangisan tak kuasa ia keluarkan untuk mengurangi begitu pedih hubungan percintaan dirinya. Ia adalah salah satu wanita yang tak mudah jatuh cinta dan Narutolah yang pertama kali bisa membuat hatinya bergetar.

 _'Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku'_

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau menangis" kaget Ino yang baru datang, wanita lavender itu langsung memeluk erat sahabat pirangnya dan meluapkan semua rasa kecewa yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang jahat. Telah mencintai pria calon suami sahabat ku sendiri"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, tidak sepenuhnya ini salah mu. Sakura juga salah karena tidak memberimu surat undangan melainkan mengundangmu secara khusus lewat perkataannya. Tenang saja, Sakura itu sangatlah pengertian, walau kadang menjengkelkan. Aku juga pernah berbuat kesalahan besar padanya hingga ia menangis dihadapanku, dulu ku selalu saja iri dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Semua barang yang ia punya aku pun punya dan disuatu malam ia menyadarkan tentang hubungan persahabatan yang sebenarnya, sejak dulu hubungan kita didasari oleh rasa iriku bukan rasa tulusku. Sudahlah jangan takut, aku akan menemanimu. Ayo kita temui mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pengucapan janji suci didepan pendeta telah dilakukan dan kini mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yang baru, tapi masih banyak lagi rintangan rintangan yang mereka hadapi dimasa depan. Kini kedua pengantin tengah sibuk menerima ucapan oleh para tamu undangan.

"Sakura, selamat atas pernikahan mu"

"Hei Ino, kau tidak memberiku selamat juga" gerutu Naruto pada wanita pirang itu yang memeluk erat istri pinky nya.

"Tidak mau" ledaknya dengan menunjukkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga diberi kemudahan kedepannya" ucap Hinata walau hatinya masih sedih tapi ia tidak mau terlihat sedih dihadapan sahabatnya, inikan hari spesial nya.

"Terima kasih Hinata" seru mereka kompak.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tahu? aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya. Tapi ku tak tahu namanya, jadi tidak tahu kalau dia sahabatmu"

"Benarkah? kebetulan sekali" ucapnya terkejut. Wajah cantiknya yang sudah cerah kini menjadi murung kembali dan Ino menyadarinya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita coba makanan disini. Pasti enak" ajak Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sahabatmu ini memang sangat pemalu ya, jika ku tak membantunya mencari alamat akan jadi apa dia di kota Konoha. Begitu bukan, Hinata"

"Eh, ya" balas wanita lavender itu.

 _"Untungnya aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki senyum matahari dan memiliki mata_ _seperti langit, membuat ku berpikir tentang impian yang tinggi setinggi langit, jika ku menatapnya"_

 _"Maaf, seharusnya kami menjemput mu langsung dari bandara. Tapi kami benar benar sibuk"_

Wanita pinky itu memutar balik kejadian disaat sahabatnya, Hinata menceritakan semua hal yang ia rasakan. Ketika mereka mengobrol di kafe.

"Hinata-chan, kau salah satu wanita yang juga bisa melihat dibalik mata itu" ucap Sakura menyadarinya.

"Mata apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto, bisakah kau mengurusi para tamu itu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bisa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol khusus untuk sobat sobatku"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus melempar bunga itu terlebih dahulu" perintahnya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang orang telah menanti Sakura melemparkan sebuket bunga miliknya, yang konon katanya ketika seseorang mendapat bunga milik pengantin, maka tak lama lagi mereka akan menemukan jodohnya.

"1...,2...,3..."

Bunga cantik itupun melambung tinggi ke udara.

"Aw"

"Wah..., Hinata-chan menangkapnya" girang semua orang yang tadi saling berebut.

"Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja menangkapnya" serunya bingung.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Selamat selamat selamat" kata Ino memberi selamat.

"Hinata-chan" panggil wanita pinky itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku harap, kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya" bsiknya pada telinga sahabatnya. Wanita lavender itu sontak membalas pelukan Sakura erat.

"Aku mengundang mu kesisi untuk berbagi kebahagiaan ku, tapi aku malah membuat mu sedih"

"Sakura-chan memang salah tapi aku juga salah"

"Jadi kita sama sama salah"seru Sakura masih dengan berpelukan.

"Aku harus segera pergi" ucap Hinata sembari melepaskan pelukan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya kompak.

"Malam ini aku akan kembali ke Tokyo dan aku harus segera bersiap siap"

"Kau benar benar sangatlah sibuk" gerutu Ino kecewa.

"Manajer ku menyuruhku untuk segera kembali" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu kembali" pamitnya.

"Hati hati di jalan ya..."

 _ **SELESAI**_

 _Ma'af jika masih ada salah kata dalam penulisannya. Please jangan lupa_

 _**R**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **W**_


End file.
